Lady Death
Mikoto Nobunaga (のぶながみこと''Nobunaga Mikoto'') was the eldest of the Nobunaga Clan heirs 400 years ago. After its fall she joined the Entea Kingdom during the Final War. Eventually she assassinated the king and proclaimed herself Queen. In her ruling, she nearly conquered the entire continent but was sealed by her brothers, who deemed her too dangerous and mentally unstable to be allowed to roam free. Although she was the first to be sealed, her seal is depicted as the last due to the fact that her three younger brothers must be unsealed from their own first before she is free. Currently she wonders Earthland, searching for her kin in order to kill them for what they did. Appearance Mikoto is a woman many would consider to be of true beauty. Her face has a jaw-droppingly feminine shape with full, pouting lips, an adorable nose, and long, beautiful eyelashes that draw the attention of the people around her, both men and women. Her long golden blonde hair is split in two pigtails that reach down to her hips and her bangs are separated so that they don't frame her face, getting in the way during fights. For attire, Mikoto has picked a tight fighting one piece that accentuates her trim, lithe body and curvy thighs. The one piece has a split in chest area showing her stomach and just enough of her bountiful breasts to inspire many people's imaginations. She says it is one her best weapons during battle as it greatly distracts her enemies. Personality Mikoto is quite the controversial person. More often than not, she holds her herself in a calm, almost emotionless disposition. She rarely, if ever, shows any form of distress other than mild irritation which can be noted with the further narrowing of her eyes and the frowning of her lips; such is her calmness that she showed no irritation even when her brothers personally laid siege to her castle with the intent of drawing her out for a fight, although she was initially caught of guard. When she believes something will benefit her enough, she is not above taking advantage of other's weaknesses and using them to doing her bidding; be it sleeping with them if necessary, threatening others or even killing. Her skills in manipulation are so great that in her time as Queen of the Entea Kingdom, she had entire population under her thumb; to everyone, she a kind and benevolent ruler that loved her people and would do anything to make sure the kingdom prospered. During the war an entire platoon of elite soldiers had voluntarily sacrificed themselves as bait in order to make sure the rest of Entea's army would manage to destroy valuable enemy supply lines. She really didn't have to do much to convince them and even pretended to be against the idea, yet the people died without any regrets, not knowing they were being used like cannon fodder. Deep down, behind all the lies and manipulations, Mikoto believes that the world is slowly rotting, being eaten away by wars, violence, hate, greed, envy, gluttony and lust. That it is dying and that the only way to stop all of this is to unite everything and everyone under one banner. That way, peace will ensure. People won't have to wage wars, hate each other and kill each other. She understands that it won't be perfect, but believes it will be way better than the way it is now and was before. For that, the former queen is willing to do anything. For peace and prosperity, she will sacrifice her dignity and self worth, she will kill and pillage and slaughter, because to her, a dozen lives are not as important as the rest of the world and its future. Despite all of this she does possess a certain degree of honor and pride. Especially during battle. Although she will still use almost any advantage and exploit almost any weakness, when she herself fights, Mikoto will not use others as hostages, nor attack enemies who are unarmed or have surrendered. Those particular traits have gained her many allies, who would even be willing to ignore her ruthlessness. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Zikimura